Ficha dos Personagens
by shinseikoiti
Summary: Lotsofpeople


**Rurouni Kenshin** **Personagens**

**Kenshin Himura:**

**Estilo:** Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, Kenshin Ryuu, Técnica de Guarda-chuva.

**Espada: **Sakabatou/Sakabatou Shin-uchi

**Especialidade: **Velicidade, leitura de movimentos dos oponentes, adaptação a situações adverssas.

**Técnicas: **

Cortes horizontais e verticais: No estilo Hiten Mitsurugi, cada golpe é capaz de derrubar três ou quatro oponentes de uma vez.

Ryuu Tsui sen: Golpe aéreo, consiste em um corte vertical em alta velocidade vindo por cima.

Ryuu Sou Sen: Uma rápida seqüencia de ataques, possui uma variante chamada "Ryuu Sou Sen Garami"

Do Ryuu Sen: Técnica de longa distância, consiste em bater a espada no chão com uma força tal que pedaços voem contra o adversário.

Sou Ryuu Sen: Uma técnica de Battoujutsu, diferente de um battoujutsu comum, saca-se a bainha logo após a espada, para evitar esquivas. Tem a variante Ikazuchi em que se ataca primeiro com a bainha.

Postura Shinken: Uma postura de defesa, consiste em segurar a espada na altura dos ombros, paralela ao chão, apontada para o ponto entre as combrancelhas do oponente. Permite rápida reação, mas apenas para defesa.

Golpes visando pontos vitais: Para dificultar a movimentação do oponente, desfere-se golpes visando pontos vitais como a garganta ou a axila. Mostra como os usuários do estilo conhecem o corpo humano.

Hi Ryuu Sen: Battoujutsu de longa distância, utiliza-se a inércia para disparar a espada da bainha, após girar corpo em alta velocidade.

Ryuu Shou Sen: Um golpe anti-aéreo, utuliza a mão para empurrar a espada que ataca de baixo para cima, com a barriga da espada, mirando o pescoço, de forma a decapitar o oponente.

Ryuu Kan Sen: Contra golpe, gira-se o corpo para desviar do ataque, e aproveitando a rotação e a brecha criada pelo oponente, ataca-o girando. Possui três variantes, Arashi, Tsumuji e Kogarashi.

Kuzu Ryuu Sen: Uma técnica que devido a alta velocidade, cria-se a ilusão de atacar os nove pontos do kenjutsu simultâneamente, é indefensável e inesquivável.

Ryuu Tsui Shou Sen: Combinação em seqüencia do Ryuu Tsui Sen e do Ryuu Shou sen.

Ryuu Mei Sen: Uma técnica de Nouttoujutsu, o impacto causado pelo embainhamento da espada, cria uma onda de alta freqüencia, que atinge pessoas com ouvidos aguçados apenas.

Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki: Técnica suprema, consiste em um battoujutsu contra-golpe, usado no llimite antes de sofrer um ataque. Diferente do battoutsu comum, dá se um passo adicional com a perna esquerda, para aumentar a velocidade do saque da espada. A força é tamanha que após o primeiro golpe, cria-se um vácuo a frente do usuário, então o ar deslocado retorna, prejudicando movimentos de quem estiver próximo, para então o segundo golpe, com uma potência muito maior que a do primeiro, seja desferido.

Guarda-chuva relâmpago: Abre-se o guarda-chuva e então gira-o para criar um escudo contra pequenos projéteis.

Ataque da Grande Bola: Atira-se o guarda-chuva fechado contra uma bola de equilibrista, para que esta acerte o inimigo.

Desvie do Urso: O usuário se desvia do inimigo e prepara um contra-golpe com o gruada-chuva.

**Kaoru Kamiya:**

**Estilo: ** Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu

**Arma: **Shinai/Bokutou

**Técnicas:**

Tsuka no Gedan – Hiza no Hishigi: Usando o cabo da espada, faz-se uma postura baixa e ataca visando o joelho. A técnica consiste em quebrar o joelho do oponente.

Hawatari: Uma técnica de pura defesa. Na técnica original, usa-se as costas das mãos para defender golpes adversários e travar a arma do oponente, mas dependendo da situação, a técnica pode variar.

Hadome: após impedir o movimento da arma do adversário, utiliza-se a própria arma para se movimentar e atacar o oponente.

**Yahiko Miyoujin:**

**Estilo: **Kamiya Kasshin/Cópia do estilo Mitsurugi

**Arma:** Shinai/Bokutou

**Técnicas:**

As mesmas de Kaoru.

Matsudai Tatari: Um chute bem dado entre as pernas do inimigo.

Miyou Mimane ( ): Consiste em cópias de técnicas que Yahiko já viu.

Hadachi: Após defender o golpe do adversário, quebra-se a arma dele.

Battoujutsu: Técnica de desembainhamento da espada.

**Irmãos Hiruma:**

**Gohee:**

**Estilo: **Falso Kamiya Kasshin

**Arma: **Espada com bainha e cabo de madeira.

**Técnicas:**

Nenhuma em específico, mas possui uma enorme força física.

**Kihee:**

**Estilo: **Não tem

**Arma: **Arma de fogo européia comum

**Técnica: **

Mirar em reféns

**Ujiki:**

**Estilo: **Jigen, Ni no Tachi Irazu

**Arma: **Sabre

**Técnicas: **

Nenhuma nomeada, mas utilizou umaque mantinha a espada erguida ao lado do rosto, e desferia um golpe vertical.

**Sanosuke Sagara/Zanza:**

**Estilo: **Futae no Kiwami (principiante)

**Arma:** Zanbatou

**Técnicas: **

Futae no Kiwami: Consiste em dois socos disparados no mesmo ponto, com uma diferença de uma fração de segundos (possível apenas usando um soco com os nós dos dedos e, em seguida, com o punho)

Kiwami Hazushi: A defesa contra o Futae no Kiwami, no momento em que se recebe o golpe, aplica-se um impacto em outra parte co corpo, para anular o Futae no Kiwami.

Sanjuu no Kiwami: Adicionando-se o movimento de abrir a mão ao Futae no Kiwami, cria-se uma explosão adicional capaz de sobrepujar o poder deste.

Futae no Kiwami, técnica com as duas mãos: Utilizando as duas mãos para criar o Futae no Kiwami, perde-se um pouco da versatilidade do golpe, contudo o poder se mantém e diminui o impacto sobre o usuário, não necessitando de um corpo musculoso como o de Anji.

**Jin-e Udou/Kurogasa:**

**Estilo: **Nikaido Heihou

**Arma:** Katana

**Técnicas:**

Shin no Ippou: Uma técnica poderos de sugestão, usa-se o "ki" para hipnotizar o oponente. Para quebrar o efeito, é necessário sobrepujar o "ki" do usuário

Katake Hirazuki:Golpe horizontal de perfuração executado com uma mão.

Ichimonji Yokonagi: Um golpe com a forma do ideograma para "1" no japonês, consiste em um golpe horizontal.

Juumonji Karatakewari: Golpe em cruza, formando o ideograma para "dez" no japonês.

Haishatou: Um ataque-surpresa, esconde-se a espada, girando-a atrás das costas, então desfere-se um golpe de perfuração, aproveitando a inércia.

Hyouki no Jutsu: Usando o Shin no Ippou para hipnotizar a si mesmo, a pessoa cria uma auto sugestão para torná-la mais forte.

**Beshimi:**

**Estilo:** Técnicas de luta da Oniwabanshuu

**Arma: **Rasenbyou

**Técnicas:**

Atirar Rasenbyou: Dispara rasenbyou com o polegar, não causa grandes danos, mas é uma ótima arma para carregar despercebidamente.

Dokusatsu Rasenbyou: Apenas a mesma coisa, mas coloca-se veneno no projétil.

**Hyottoko:**

**Estilo: **Kaen Toiki, Técnicas de luta da Oniwabanshuu

**Arma:** Saco de óleo escondido no estômago.

**Técnicas:** Nenhuma em específico, apenas cuspir fogo e lutar com as mãos. Utilizou o saco de óleo em seu estômago como escudo contra a metralhadora, mas não funcionou.

**Hannya:**

**Estilo: **Kenpo da Oniwabanshuu

**Arma**: Garras "wolverine"

**Técnicas:**

Shinwan no Jutsu: A estampa em suas mangas são para criar-se uma ilusão de ótica, dando a aparência de que os braços são mais curtos do que realmente são.

**Shikijou:**

**Estilo:** Técnica de Luta da Oniwabanshuu

**Arma: **Bola de Ferro com corrente.

**Técnicas:**

Nenhuma nomeada, mas este personagem, como Hannya, foi pouco aproveitado e nem teve chance de mostrar como realmente lutavam.

**Shinomori Aoshi:**

**Estilo: **Kodachi Nittou/Kenpo da Oniwabanshuu

**Arma: **Kodachis

**Técnicas:**

Kenbu: Apelidado de "movimento de fluir como a água", consiste em se movimentar "aleatóriamente" em alta velocidade, de modo a dificultar a leitura dos movimentos.

Kaiten Kenbu: Uma seqüencia de três golpes horizontais desferidos na região do peito do oponente, aproveitando-se do Kenbu

Onmyou Kousa: Após atacar com uma das espadas, usa-se a outra para, caso tenha sido bloqueado, empurrar a primeira, dobrando a potência do golpe.

Onmyou Hasshi: Dispara-se ambas espadas, uma atrás da outa, de modo que a segunda fique escondida, além disso, usa-se a segunda para empurrar a primeira.

Gokou Juuji: Usa-se ambas as espada cruzadas, para obter-se um golpe "tesoura"

Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren: É a versão mais forte do Kaiten Kenbu, usando ambas Kodachis para disparar seis golpes simultâneos.

**Kanryuu Takeda:**

**Estilo: **Não tem

**Arma: **Metralhadora Gatling

**Técnicas:**

Atirar sem parar e ficar sem munição (!)

Mikio Nagaoka 

**Estilo: **Kougen Ittou

**Arma: **Shikomi-zue (espada disfarçada de bengala, bastão, guarda-chuva, etc)

**Técnicas:**

Nenhuma com nome

**Raijuuta:**

**Estilo: **Shinko

**Arma: **Katana

**Técnica: **

Matoi Izuna: Movimenta-se a espada com uma força e velocidade tais que ao seu redor cria-se vácuo, aumentando a precisão e poder de corte.

Tobi Izuna: Usa-se as ondas de vácuo para disparar golpes a longa distância

**Katsuhiro Tsunan Tsukioka:**

**Estilo:** Possivelmente algum estilo de luta do Sekihoutai

**Arma: **Sakuretsudan

**Técnicas: **Explodir, explodir, explodir, explodir!!!!

Arundo Akamatsu 

**Estilo: **Não nomeado na série

**Arma: **Corrente com foice (diferente do Kamatari), e correntes com peso.

**Técnicas: **

Nenhuma nomeada, mas possui algumas técnicas para prender o oponente e atacá-lo com suas correntes (de andromeda?)

**Hajime Saitou:**

**Estilo: **Hirazuki

**Arma:** Sesshu Sumi Ikeda Kijinmaru, no mangá ele diz que não tem nome.

**Técnicas: **

Gatotsu Isshiki: Com a espada deitada, na horizontal, desfere um golpe de perfuração poderoso.

Gatotsu Nisshiki: Segura a espada na horizontal, mas em pé, é a técnica que Saitou utiliza quando luta a sério.

Gatotsu Sanshiki: Gatotsu anti-aéreo.

Gatotsu Zeroshiki: Técnica mais poderosa de saitou, um Gatotsu a curta distância, utilizando a força dos quadris para desferir o golpe.

Muttouryuu Gatotsu: Gatotsu feito sem espada.

**Makimachi Misao:**

**Estilo:** Kenpo da Oniwabanshii

**Arma: **Kunai, Nunchaku

**Técnicas:**  
Kansatsu Tobikunai: Apenas segura várias kunais entre os dedos e arremessa-as contra o adversário.

Kechougeri: Uma voadora contra a cabeça dos adversários, varia de acordo com o humor do usuário. O maior alvo dessa técnica é certamente o Kenshin.

Kansatsu Tobikunai – Kawasemi noHasshi: Técnica utilizada para explodir minas aquáitcas, baseando-se na variação da superficie da água para localizar e mirar no alvo.

**Senkaku:**

**Estilo: **Sem nome

**Armas: **Katar (?)

**Técnicas:**

Nada específico, só socos com suas armas, e uma velocidade grande apesar de seu tamanho.

Sawagejou Chou 

**Estilo: **Sem nome

**Armas: **Várias espadas, Ren Batou, Hakujin no Tachi

**Técnicas:**

Orochi: Usando a Hakujin no Tachi, movimenta-a batendo no chão, para aumentar a potência do ataque e também para confundir o oponente.

**Kashiwazaki Nenji/Okina:**

**Estilo: **Técnicas de luta da Oniwabanshuu

**Armas: **Tonfas

**Técnicas:**

Ensatsu Gou Koukon: Gira-se a tonfa, então desfere-se um golpe visando a cabeça do adversário.

**Shiro/Kuro:**

**Estilo: **Técnicas de luta da Oniwabanshuu

**Armas: **Kotewa Shuriken

**Técnicas:**

Arremessar os Kotewa Shuriken

**Omasu:**

**Estilo:** Técnicas de luta da Oniwabanshuu

**Arma:** Enkei Shuriken

**Técnicas:**

Arremessar o Enkei shuriken

**Okon:**

**Estilo: **Técnicas de luta da Oniwabanshuu

**Arma: **Kunoji shuriken

**Técnicas:**

Arremessar o Kunoji shuriken.

**Seijuurou Hiko/Kakunoshin Niitsu:**

**Estilo:** Hiten Mitsurugi

**Arma: **Kakyousen Fuyuzuki

**Técnicas: **As mesmas do Kenshin.

**Kariwa Hen'ya:**

**Estilo: **Sem nome

**Arma: **Bombas, uma lâmina em seu braço

**Técnicas:**

Hiku Happa: Usa os explosivos e aproveita seu corpo leve, para levantar vôo.

**Honjou Kamatari:**

**Estilo: **Honjou

**Arma: **Grande foice e corrente com peso

**Técnicas:**

Midare Benten: Gira a grande foice, de modo que a corrente e a foice ao mesmo tempo criam um escudo e atacam.

Benten Mawashi: Após ter a ponta com a lâmina e a corrente separados do cabo da foice, utiliza a extremidade para encaixar na corrente e então gira-se e joga-se a lâmina e a corrente contra o oponente.

**Iwambou, 2, 3:**

**Estilo:** Sem nome

**Armas:** Corpo Flexível e unhas de aço

**Técnicas: **

Senwangeki: Torce o braço e desfere um golpe perfurante, como uma broca.

Senshi Senwangeki: Além de torcer o braço, torce até mesmo os dedos para criar mais potência.

**Fuji:**

**Estilo: **Sem nome

**Arma: **Uma Espada de acordo com o seu tamanho

**Técnicas:**

Nenhuma conhecida.

**Anji Yuukyuuzan:**

**Estilo: **Futae no Kiwami

**Armas: **Adaga

**Técnicas:**

Futae no Kiwami: Diferente do Sanosuke, Anji consegue dispara o Futae no Kiwami com qualquer perte do corpo..

Kiwami Hazushi: Mesma técnica de defesa contra o Futae no Kiwami, explicada na ficha do Sanosuke.

Touate: Um Futae no Kiwami disparado através de uma adaga que ao ser golpeada contra o solo, transfere o impacto da técnica para alvos distantes.

**Uonuma Usui:**

**Estilo: **Sem nome

**Armas: **Rochin e Jinbei

**Técnicas:**

Pouken Pougyoku Hyakka Ryouran: Desfere uma série de golpes, alternando entre a ponta com a lança e a ponta com a bola de ferro da Rochin.

Shingan: Consiste em seu ouvido aguçado, capaz de ouvir atém mesmo as tensões dos músculos do oponente. Graças a isso ele pode usar o Jinbei para bloquear a visão do oponente sem se prejudicar.

**Seta Soujirou:**

**Estilo: **Sem nome

**Armas: **Kotetsu e Kikuichimonjinorimune

**Técnicas:**

Shikuchi: Utiliza a força nas pernas e nos quadris para obter uma grande explosão ao começar a correr e se deslocar com uma velocidade acima da divina.

Shun Ten Satsu: Um battoujutsu aliado ao Shukuchi, mata a pessoa instantâneamente, sem nem mesmo dar a chance de sentir dor.

**Makoto Shishio:**

**Estilo: **Garyuu

**Arma:** Mugenjin

**Técnicas:**

Homura dama: Com sua espada embebida no óleo e gordura de suas vítimas, Shishio atrita a ponta para iniciar a combustão, aliando ao golpe ferimentos de corte e queimadura.

Guren Kaina: Usando luvas impregnadas com pólvora, Shishio usa sua espada para explodi-la, causando grandes danos em quem sofrer este ataque, podendo ser ele mesmo.

Kaguzuchi: O Homura dama levado ao extremo, desde a base até a ponta da espada entra em combustão. Provavelmente carboniza qualquer um que seja pego por este golpe.

**Inui Banjin:**

**Estilo:** Jutsushiki Muteki

**Armas: **Tekkou

**Técnicas:**

Gofubaku: Usando o bíceps, ataca mirando o pescoço do oponente.

Raijinguruma: Ataque aéreo, girando na vertical até atingir algum alvo.

Ashura Sai: Consiste em uma seqüencia de golpes, Inui "escala" o corpo do adversário, dá uma cambalhota no ar, segura o adversário pelo pescoço então arremessa-o.

**Hyouko Otowa:**

**Estilo: **Sem nome

**Armas: **13 An'chi

**Técnicas:**

Baika Chuzen: Um disparador de dardos preso ao punho, uma arma escondida dentro da manga e, para confundir o inimigo, usa-se o ideograma de "om" para dar a impressão de ser um poder mágico.

Kasui Busuen: Cubos que ao entrar em contato com a água exalam um gás anestesiante.

Bishamonken & Bishamonpun: Uma espada guardad em uma bainha de magnetita para ganhar um caráter magnético, em conjunto com o Bishamonpun, a espada começa a ser atraída pelo corpo do oponente, impregnado com o pó fino de ferro.

Rikudoku: Seis aparentes enfeites de roupa, contudo são armas de perfuração que atingem quem quer que se aproxime demais.

**Gein:**

**Estilo: **Gehou Kuri-ito no jutsu

**Armas: **Fios de aço impregnados com diamante em pó, Iwambou

**Técnicas:**

Manipulação de bonecos, manipulação de fios.

Hachihou-i no Jin: Embebendo os fios em óleo e cercando o oponente, Gein ateia fogo para carbonizar o inimigo.

**Hyougo Kujiranami:**

**Estilo: **Desconhecido

**Armas: **Canhão Armstrong, Automatic Repeater Custom Grenade Launcher, Katana

**Técnicas:**

Mira aguçada, técnicas de espada desconhecidas.

**Mumyoui Yatsume:**

**Estilo:** Desconhecido

**Armas: **Garras de Ferro nas mãos, Bandan Jiraiho

**Técnicas:**

Dousha Bouheki: Utilizando suas garras para escavar a terra, levanta-se uma muralha protetora do solo, bloqueando quaisquer ataques, exceto contra a ponta da mão que levanta a muralha.

**Sumita:**

**Estilo: **Desconhecido

**Armas: **Machado

**Técnicas:**

Cortar árvores e jogar os pedaços contra os inimigos.

**Nakajou:**

**Estilo: **Espada, Baika Chuzen

**Armas:**

**Técnicas:**

Nenhuma conhecida

**Murakami/Rensato:**

**Estilo: **Desconhecido

**Armas: **Espadas ligadas por correntes.

**Técnicas:**

Nenhuma conhecida

**Tatsumi:**

**Estilo: **Jutsushiki Muteki

**Armas: **Nenhuma

**Técnicas:**

Gofubaku: Usando o bíceps, ataca mirando o pescoço do oponente.

Raijinguruma: Ataque aéreo, girando na vertical até atingir algum alvo.

Ashura Sai: Consiste em uma seqüencia de golpes, Inui "escala" o corpo do adversário, dá uma cambalhota no ar, segura o adversário pelo pescoço então arremessa-o

**Kamishimoemon Higashidani:**

**Estilo: **Sem nome

**Armas: **Cachimbo.

**Técnicas:**

Hissatsu Oyaji no Atsuki Tamashii:Assopra uma brasa de seu cachimbo em seu inimigo.

Hissatsu Oyaji no Tatsumaki Nage: Arremessa o oponente girando para longe.

**Fudosawa:**

**Estilo: **Sumo

**Armas: **Nenhuma.

**Técnicas:**

Derrubador de Demônios: Um tapão capaz de deixar marcas em rochas, usado para derrubar os oponentes em um golpe.

**Souji Okita:**

**Estilo: **Tennen Rishin

**Armas:** Kikuichimonjinorimune

**Técnicas:**

No OVA, ele utiliza uma técnica de perfuração, provavelmente o Hirazuki

**Suzaku:**

**Estilo: **Artes Marciais Chinesas.

**Armas: **Zhujue Shuangjian

**Técnicas:**

Copiar as técnicas do oponente

**Seryuuu:**

**Estilo: **Artes Marciais Chinesas

**Armas: **Qinglong Daidao

**Técnicas:**

Descobrir como funcionam as técnicas do oponente, após receber o golpe uma única vez.

**Genbu:**

**Estilo: **Artes Marciais Chinesas

**Armas: **Xuanwu Shehun

**Técnicas:**

Armar a melhor estratégia para enfrentar o oponente.

**Byakko:**

**Estilo: **Artes Marciais Chinesas

**Armas: **Baifu Zhangquan

**Técnicas:**

Um monte de socos dados com os dedos em posições diferentes, enquanto grita nomes diferentes, são "técnicas" demais para listar, mas o estilo consiste em atacar sem parar.

**Enishi Yukishiro:**

**Estilo: **Wattoujutsu

**Armas: **Wattou

**Técnicas:**

Shuugeki Tousei: Para aumentar a potência do golpe, Enishi huta a espada que sobe num golpe vertical.

Kaishi Tousei: Um contra-golpe, defende-se o golpe do adversário com a ponta do cabo, então aproveitando a força do golpe, ira e ataca com uma estocada.

Shouha Tousei: Para aumentar o poder do golpe, empurra-se a lâmina da espada com a mão, e entnao faz-se um corte vertical de cima para baixo.

Chouten Tousei: Finca-se a espada no chão, então utiliza-a como apoio para saltar, então puxa-se a espada pela corda em sua ponta.

Senran Tousei: Utiliza-se uma posição semelhante ao Hufu Juedaoshi, mas lança um ataque giratório contínuo, até atingir algo.

Shikkuu Tousei: Salta-se no ar em direção a um oponente.

Gotsui Tousei: Após fincar a espada no oponente, levanta-o com a espada, então arremessa-o contra o chão

Hufu Juedaoshi/Kofuku Zettousei: Agaixa-se segurando a espadaparalela ao dorpo, então utiliza o impulso para atacar.

**Shougo Amakusa/Muto:**

**Estilo:** Hiten Mitsurugi

**Armas: **Katana

**Técnicas:**

Mesmas de Kenshin e Hiko

Rai Ryuu Sen: Deflete a luz contra os olhos do oponente para cegá-lo

**Shozo:**

**Estilo: **Karyu

**Armas: **Não usa

**Técnicas:**

Pequenas ondas de vácuo que se pegas em cheio causam dano de impacto, mas mesmo que se esquive, cortam o oponente.

**Mel Therz:**

**Estilo: **Esgrima européia

**Armas: **Espada européia

**Técnicas:**

Nenhuma conhecida

**Lenz:**

**Estilo: **Esgrima européia

**Armas: **Espada européia

**Técnicas:**

Nenhuma conhecida

**Schneider:**

**Estilo: **Esgrima européia

**Armas: **Espada européia

**Técnicas:**

Nenhuma conhecida

**Shigure Takimi:**

**Estilo: **Saihi Kanuma

**Arma: **Katana e bainha

**Técnicas:**

Kanuma Shogetsu ken: O espadachim põe a bainha a sua frente, para desestabilizar o inimigo, para que então, ele não saiba de onde virá o ataque

Kanuma Shoyoken: É um ataque com duas possibilidades, o usuário pode atacar tanto com a bainha como com a espada.

Kanuma Shoeiken: Esfrega-se a bainha no chão coberto com folhas, para fazê-las queimarem, então ataca-se o inimigo cego por detrás de uma parede de chamas.

Kanuma ryu Hiken Sotoken: Os dois sabres são cruzados e apontados para o alto, então espera-se o momento certo para fazer um ataque "tesoura:, mais ou menos como o Gokou Juuji de Aoshi, mas usado como contra-golpe anti-aéreo, e mais poderoso.

**Onime no Kyo:**

**Estilo: **Mumyou Jinpuuryuu Satsujinken

**Armas: **Muramasa Tenrou

**Técnicas:**

Mizuchi: Parecido com o Tobi Izuna do Raijuuta, mas muito mais poderoso, veloz e mais abrangentes.

Shin: Técnica de ilusão, o maior pesadelo do oponente surge a sua frente, então mata-o

Suzaku: O usuário incorpora a fênix e ataca num vôo flamejante. Também funciona como técnica de cura.

Byakko: O usuário incorpora Byakko e rasga o inimigo com sua garra, mesmo que a primeira erre, a segunda garra e suas presas destruirão o oponente, é uma técnica mais difícil que Suzaku,.

Genbu: Incorporação de Genbu, uma tartaruga envolta por serpentes, enquanto o casco protege o usuário, as serpentes prendem e esmagam o inimigo.

Seryuu: Uma seqüencia de Mizuchis formam um furacão que jogam o oponente para o alto, onde o usuário, incorporando Seryuu para desferir o golpe final.

Shishin Douji Hatsudou: Os quatro golpes anteriores de uma vez, mas isso é apenas o gatilho para o derradeiro ataque...

Koryuu: Quando os quatro deuses são evocados simultâneamente, isto evoca o mais poderoso deus. Em sua forma primária, surge como um vendaval dourado. Quando o usuário adquire mais força, surge então o verdadeiro copo do deus Koryuu. Então conforme o usuário torna-se mais poderoso, podem surgir vários Koryuus em vez de um. Além disso, os quatro deuses evocados anteriormente também podem ser utilizados.

**Mugen:**

**Estilo: **Técnicas de luta de Okinawa

**Armas: **Nihontou Okinawana

**Técnicas:**

Uma mescla de golpes de kenjutsu com passos de break, apesar da movimentação excessiva, são golpes muito efetivos.

**Jin:**

**Estilo: **Mujushin

**Armas: **Katana, Wakizashi

**Técnicas:**

Nenhuma nomeada


End file.
